Bluefire
by JennyElephant
Summary: Bella Stone was an average girl, until her life changed forever. 7 years later she joins the Avengers. This is the story of how her life changes and how friends can help you through anything. Rated about 10 and up.
1. Bella Stone

Hello, I'm Bella Stone and this is the story of how I became an Avenger. First things first you should know a few things about me.

My birthday is May 6, and I'm 15 years old. I live in Queens, and I have powers...Yes, you read that correctly. Me, a 15 year old girl in high school has powers. This is my story, and this is where it begins.

* * *

**2008**

I was a happy 8 year old girl. I lived with my two parents, and I had a pretty basic life. Little did I know that was all going to change on June 5.

I had just gotten home from school, and my parents had gotten off work earlier that day. My parents worked for the police and they were working hard on a case.

"I'm home!" I shout across the living room.

My mom looked to me and said, "Hello honey, how was your day?"

"My day was fine, I had to write a paper for Language Arts. How was yours?"

We didn't get to finish the conversation as the doorbell rang. My parents looked through the hole and ran towards me. "Sweetie, we need you to hide for your own safety okay?"

I nodded my head in confusion. My mom gave me a quick hug in assurance and said, "Everything is going to be okay." How wrong that statement was, I didn't know at the time.

I ran towards my favorite hiding space (under the clothes in the corner of my closet).

All of a sudden I heard a huge crash, and two gunshots echo through the house. I kept my position somewhat, but I was still shaking from the circumstances. I could hear lots of doors opening, till I heard the door of my closet open.

I stiffened immediately, but the people still saw me and caught me. I was screaming the entire way to their vehicle as I saw my parents dead bodies in the middle of my living room floor. The only thing I noticed about my captors were the weird octopus logo on their suits.

* * *

**2009**

I had been kept in Hydra for 1 year and it was a mystery of how I survived that long. The Hydra agents had been experimenting on me to no avail. I learned a lot cooped up in the Hydra base. It turns out my parents were secretly S.H.I.E.L.D agents, whatever those are. I was part of the experiment 'FireIce'. It wasn't a very creative name seeing as it was meant to give me fire and ice powers. I was slowly planning an escape from this horrific place.

* * *

**2012**

I had officially turned 12 the other day, so my plan was officially ready. I have changed to a great extent the 4 years I've been kept here. Their expirements ended up working, and they gave me fire and water/ ice powers. The Hydra agents don't know this to my advantage though. My morals have changed and I might as well be a completely new person. As soon as I escape this ... , I plan on doing everything in my power to make sure no one has to endure what I have gone through.

I started my plan by freezing my handcuffs, and shaking them off. I knew I wasn't going to be able to escape the compound without a distraction, so I set it on fire. I realize this wasn't a very smart idea considering it would kill plenty of people, but if these Hydra agents were going to kill and torture more people, I wanted to put an end to it. I found my way out of the fire and walked to a near gas station to patch myself up. I didn't have any money on me, and I wasn't going to steal, so I decided to use the supplies in the bathroom to clean myself up. I looked pretty bad with scars all down my arms from where they injected me with the stuff that gave me my powers, and drew my blood. After I was done, I walked to my brother's apartment which happened to be in the area.

I opened the door and said, "Noah? Are you home?" No more than 5 seconds later my big brother ran towards me and held me in his arms. After a few seconds of silence, he started bombarding me with questions, "Are you okay? How are you here? You went missing after our parents died..."

I cut him off by raising my hand in the air, " I'm alive. I walked here and I had to run away for my safety." A look of confusion passed his face, "Safety? What do you mean?"

I figured he didn't know the real reason behind our parents death so I asked, " What happened to mom and dad?"

"They were shot, and you were presumed kidnapped." Well that's about right.

"I ran away from the people who killed our parents." We stood in silence for a moment before Noah spoke, "You've grown up so much Bella."

I smiled hearing my name being said seeing as how I haven't heard it in 4 years. They only ever called me experiment FireIce.

"Being on the run does that to you." He went in and gave me another hug, "I've missed you so much." I hugged him back, "Me too, me too."


	2. Aliens In the Sky

_I watched in front of me as 30 people were slowly being burned to death and me doing nothing to help them._

* * *

I shot up in my bed, breathing erratically. I commonly had nightmares about that night, so I knew how to deal with them. I took deep breaths and threw my legs over the bed. I got dressed and decided to take a walk. I was mature for my age, so my brother had no problem letting me out of the apartment. It was then that I regretted not reading the news that morning. There were aliens in the sky!

I stood frozen for a few seconds before a piece of metal came my way. I quickly made a water shield to protect me. I looked around, hoping no one noticed but it seems everyone was busy running for their lives. Little did I know, Tony Stark saw the whole thing in interest.

I ran down the street and started to help people from the rubble. When the battle seemed to be coming to a close, I started walking home. I stopped when I felt a titanium arm grabbing mine.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me."

I looked towards Iron Man and said, "You'll have to do more than ask."

He sighed, "Look kid, your what 8? I don't want to hurt you."

"12, and your not gonna get me without a fight" I said yanking my arm away and running. He flew and landed right in front of me. "Last warning."

I turned and walked away. He fired an electromagnetic pulse at me. I got hit in my leg, tripped, and threw water towards the jets keeping him up in the air. He fell towards the ground and said, "You have no idea what your getting yourself into, the world is dangerous."

I just scoffed in annoyance as I got up and started walking away, "You think I don't know that, there are aliens and gods trying to rule our world!"

"I'm just saying it'll only get worse from here on out."

I turned around until I was inches from his face and said, "Yeah? I used to sleep at night knowing my nightmares were only nightmares and now we have people like gods trying to control us like puppets. I'm sick of people thinking they're better then everyone! We have our society like it is for a reason, and I don't think there is anyone more superior than anyone else. So if you want to come tell me advice, tell it to yourself." With that I walked away and sat on a nearby bench looking at my wounds. I was pretty clean except for a clean break in my leg when I had tripped.

I dialed Noah, "Noah...Yeah,I'm fine...Listen, can you come over here?...Okay...Bye." I sighed and put up my phone. Later, I was riding home in my brother's car wondering what Tony was going to do, and how much trouble I was in.

_Tony Stark's POV_

I sat stunned at the girls words. She honestly seemed so mature for someone so young. I decided I would still have to research her when I got home.

I walked into Stark Tower and went straight to my lab.

**Hours later...**

I still hadn't found one thing on the girl. JARVIS couldn't even run a facial scan on her because of her hair covering her face. I decided to call Barton about it.

"Hello this is Iron Man...Yes...well you see...basically little girl has water powers and decided to send it towards my jets, ruining my suit!...stop laughing!...Seriously?...What am I supposed to do?...That didn't work...Okay, but she seemed like she wasn't a threat...Okay...Bye!" I ended the call and decided to let S.H.I.E.L.D handle it for now.

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. School and Hydra

**2016**

Ever since the Chitauri Invasion I felt I needed to start helping people so I started working on a suit/disguise for myself. It helps to hide me from S.H.I.E.L.D and evil governments too. I hadn't actually been out in it yet but I was proud of it. I programmed it that if I press a button behind my shoe, it would deploy my suit around me. It took me months to build, because of that mechanism.

I was about to go to my first day of high school since my brother couldn't commit to homeschooling me because of his work. I was going to be a sophomore at Midtown High School.

I am kinda scared because, I don't have the best social skills, and it was a public school.

I took a deep breath and went through the front door. I was met with the principal and a few teachers.

"I'm Principal Morita , and who must you be?"

"Bella Stone, I'm a new student here" I answered.

"Grade?"

"Sophomore."

He pulled out a file and looked at it, "Ah, yes. Miss Bella this is your schedule, and here is a map of the school to help you find your classes." I took the papers and looked at the schedule, "Thank you". I read my schedule as I walked down the hall.

* * *

_1\. Algebra 2, Room 215_

_2\. Chemistry, Room 206_

_3\. E.L.A.R, Room 211_

_4\. Athletics, Gym 2_

_5\. Lunch, Cafeteria_

_6\. French, Room 208_

_7\. U.S History, Room 213_

_8\. Study Hall, Room 202_

* * *

I was so distracted reading my schedule, I didn't know I had bumped into someone, dropping my papers in the process.

"I'm so sorry, I'm new here and I was just..." I started rambling.

"It's okay" He said giving me my papers I had dropped.

"Thank you."

"Peter" He said introducing himself.

"Bella, nice to meet you." He started walking away but I grabbed his arm getting his attention.

"I was going to ask if you knew where Room 215 is?" I said pulling my arm away.

"I'm actually going there now, I can show you the way" he said, me following behind.

He seemed like a pretty nice guy, if I said so myself. We had a couple of classes together and it was now lunch. I looked for a place to sit and I saw Peter with his friends. He waved me over and I sat at his table.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Bella, this is Ned my best friend, and this is MJ" Peter said introducing his friends.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

Just then a boy came over and said, "Hey new girl, why don't you come sit with us?"

"Nah, I'm good here."

Peter was surprised that Bella refused Flash, no one ever did that before.

"Excuse me?" Flash said in shock.

"I said I'm good here."

"But you don't want to sit with these losers, do you?"

I snapped back, "I'll sit with these _losers_ rather than you any day." Multiple ohh's were heard through the cafeteria.

"Ohhh, I get it. You're just a loser too!" This hurt seeing as how I had done nothing to him.

"You're about to get a piece of what's on this _losers_ mind" I mumbled under my breath, standing up. Peter grabbed my arm and said, "It's not worth it."

I shook my head and went towards Flash.

"Does the new girl have a crush on Penis Parker?" He said in a teasing voice.

I was just about done this guy, "You want to say one more thing?" I said in a somewhat threatening voice.

He didn't seem fazed by it and continued, "I bet your parents raised a good girl, didn't they?"

He took it too far and tears pooled in my eyes.

"See a crybaby!" I couldn't take it anymore and I punched him in the face. Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Why don't you leave me and my friends alone, huh?" I quickly walked out the cafeteria, and went to my locker.

_Peter's POV_

I was so shocked that she had actually stood up for me and my friends, and that she just punched Flash! She was not the shy timid girl that I saw in the hallway.

"Wow dude, I did not expect her to do that" Ned said, beside me.

"Me either."

"She seems nice." I looked towards the voice and said, "Yeah, I have no idea why she would stand up for us like that."

"She seemed sad though, not angry when she punched Flash. I wonder why that was" Ned said.

I thought about this and realized, "I think it has to do with her parents."

"I should probably find her" I said as I got up to see where she went.

I exited the cafeteria and saw her leaning against her locker. She was crying, so I decided to wait till I approached her.

"Great first day Bella, you punched a guy. You're no better than Hydra " she mumbled.

Hydra, that sounds familiar but I don't know why. I decided to let her be.

* * *

**In the Evening**

I was on patrol when I thought of something. "Hey Karen?"

"Yes. Peter, how can I be of use?" Karen replied.

"What is Hydra?"

"Hydra is a terrorist association wanting world domination."

"Geez, thanks Karen."

"It was my pleasure Peter."

I was about to go home, when I saw a figure running into an alleyway. I decided to follow and I saw that they were wearing a superhero suit of sorts.

A scream caught my attention and I swung around to assess the scene. There was a man in a suit holding his gun to a 21 year old looking man. The girl (I assumed by the hair) with the superhero suit started conversing with him, and I caught a few things with my enhanced hearing.

"Escape...burn down the entire compound...experiments worked...powers to a test.."

They didn't drop the gun and I was about to interfere when a fireball incased in ice came hurtling toward the man. I realized it came from the girl and was astonished. I quickly got over my stupor when more men came from the shadows. I webbed them up and knocked them out. When it was over, I was alone with the superhero.

We were both silent for a moment before I spoke up, "That was awesome!"

She looked towards me in disbelief, "Almost getting killed was awesome?"

I quickly changed my expression, "No, no! I meant your powers!"

"Oh" she sighed in relief.

"So, who are you?" I asked. She stayed silent.

"I'm not going to pester you, but you should know if your intentions are bad, you will be stopped" I said mustering as much seriousness as I could.

She smiled before answering, "I just want to do some good around here, like you."

I was relieved at this answer before asking, "Who were those guys because they didn't seem like the normal killers?"

Her face held an unreadable expression as she answered, "That's nothing you have to worry about."

"But what if they came back? What if.." I trailed off as I saw her glaring at me.

"This was a one time thing, trust me."

"Does that mean you know what happened?" I asked.

She nodded her head, not wanting to go into details. I accepted and starting to swing around until I heard a voice, "See you around Spider-Man!"

I looked back and said, "You too!"

As soon as I was out of sight, I called Mr. Stark, "What is it kid?"

"There's a new superhero!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Yeah, she has powers and everything! I met her when there was this gunman and their hostage and everything!"

"Are you okay?"

I was confused by this before I realized I said gunman, "Yeah, she got most of them, since there was back up."

"What are her powers?" He asked.

"I think she has powers of fire and ice. She sent this fireball but there was this ice around it that helped to not kill the guy and it was awesome!"

"What did you say to her?"

"At first I complimented her powers, then I told her if she was going to do bad things, she would be stopped. She said she was just trying to do some good, and I swung away. Did I do the right thing Mr. Stark?"

Tony sighed then said, "Yeah, you did the right thing. I know you think she has good intentions, but I still want you to watch her, okay?"

"Okay" I said before I hung up. I swung home and went to bed, thinking about the new superhero.

_**1 hour earlier, Bella's POV**_

I ended up with a warning for punching Flash since it was my first day. I finished up my classes and walked home. I went inside expecting Noah to be there cooking dinner, but he wasn't there.

"Noah?" I called out. I didn't get a response so I went to the table and noticed a note. I read it...

* * *

_Biozone Tech, 4371 Industrial Rd_

_Come alone if you want your brother back, experiment FireIce_

* * *

I froze upon reading this. This note means that someone survived from the compound and they captured my brother.

I quickly activated my suit and turned on my voice modifier before I ran outside and into the warehouse.

I was met with the sight of a Hydra agent with a gun to my brother's head and I screamed.

"Let him go!"

"Not so fast, we don't want any complications" The agent said with a sickening smile.

"How did you even escape?"

"Well I was grabbing something when you decided to burn down the entire compound!" He said raising his voice.

"What the heck is happening?" My brother shouted in confusion.

"I'll explain at home Noah" I said before turning to the Hydra agent again.

"Bella?!"

I ignored him and asked, "What do you want with me? You already know the experiments worked."

"Well it would be useless if we didn't put your powers to a test."

"Well that's not gonna happen!" As I said this, he shoved the muzzle of the gun closer to Noah's head making him scream out in pain.

This was all I needed to send a fireball his way, releasing my brother. The fireball had an ice casing so it wouldn't kill him, but injure him, so I could still question him. I knew there was back-up coming, so I quickly turned to my brother, "You need to get out of here."

He shook his head, "You need to explain this to me."

"And I will, when we get home but unless you want to be killed in cross-fire, you need to go." He seemed hesitant but ran off anyway.

I sighed, knowing he was safe now. I was interrupted by more men storming in the warehouse. I started throwing more fireballs at them, and I realized I was getting some help from Spider-Man. After I was mostly done, I went towards the main Hydra agent to question him.

I figured he wouldn't answer without motivation, so I grabbed the gun from his belt and aimed it at him, "Who else knows?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

I waved the gun in the air to say I was gonna shoot if he didn't answer. I honestly didn't want to, seeing as I already had the guilt of killing before, but if he wasn't gonna answer me.

"You can't even shoot it"

I cocked the gun before firing it inches from his head, making him flinch. I honestly learned how to fire a gun at Hydra, since they were stupid enough to give me a lesson once. I didn't have the best aim, but seeing as how I was less than a foot away, I could definitely hit.

"You want to answer now?" I said, keeping the gun in my hands.

"No, I was the only survivor" he said telling the truth.

"Do you think you're going to get away with this?" I asked.

"I've escaped prison before" he said confidently.

"Which is why I have to do this" I said drooping the gun and going to his side, my hands out.

"Any last words?" I asked. I was a murderer but I still had some mercy.

"Hail Hydra." After he spoke, I froze his body then melted it, leaving him remains a puddle. I let a tear slide down my face as I was reminded that I killed another. I felt remorse for all the Hydra agents I had killed in the fire. I guess it was because even though they were horrible people who did terrible things, somewhere in there was an innocent person who took the wrong path.

I looked around after realizing Spider-Man was the only other person here.

We spoke for a bit before he swung off to who knows where.

I then walked home dreading the talk that I had to have with my older brother. I ended up explaining everything to him and he said he supported me no matter what. That was what I liked about him, that he was always understanding. I watched the news afterword to see if it caught the fight.

"Many gunman were stopped by Spider-Man and a new hero! This girl took out many of them with fireballs incased in ice, genius! People are starting to call this girl Bluefire for her powers..." The news reporter said before I decided to turn the tv off. Bluefire, I liked that name, it has a nice ring to it.

I guess I was a superhero now.

* * *

**_This is it! I hope you enjoyed!_**


	4. Building

Sorry about the grammatical errors last chapter. I tried to fix them, then accidentally deleted most of the document, so I can't change it. Saying that, I would also like to say that this story takes place after the events of Spider-Man Homecoming. Technically it is 2017 and she is 16, but since she didn't get much teaching in captivity, she is a grade behind. I would just like to say that this story is inspired By: Hidden in Plain Sight, scrapingskies. This is in no way, me trying to copy her story, and the connections are purely coincidental. All of my chapters come from my imagination, and depending on what is on my consciousness, there could be a few a few incidental similarities. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

I had been known as Bluefire for a month now. I had run into Spider-Man a couple of times before, but we never talked. I noticed he was watching, and following me, so I planned to confront him about that. I guessed that he was on orders to watch me, but it still hurt that he didn't trust me.

At school I had become really good friends with Peter, Ned, and Michelle. I also joined the decathlon team, and I mostly helped in languages. This was because while I was being held captive in Hydra I had successfully learned Russian, Sokovian, and a little French.

My brother called the press to confirm my death, for my safety last month. We agreed on saying she was kidnapped, and it was time to accept her death. There wasn't a funeral since all of my family but my brother was dead, but there is a gravestone with my name on it. This let me make a clean start since it had pretty much erased all records I had except for school. As a precaution I always used a fake name when I went out in public so I couldn't be traced. I also dyed my hair blonde, and used blue eye color contacts . Even though I believed the Hydra agent when he said no one else survived that didn't mean that if other agencies figured out I was Bluefire, they wouldn't conduct experiments on me like Hydra.

Today I had just finished controlling a flood, when I spotted Spider-Man trailing behind me. He tried to hide once I caught his gaze, but he already knew I saw him.

"Spider-Man!" I called out.

He peeked from outside a trash can, "Yes?"

I made a motion with my hand telling him to come towards me.

"I don't know why you're following me, and honestly I don't care, but I'd prefer if you'd stop, unless you have a valid reason" I said to him, once he walked up to me.

"Sorry, it's Mr. Stark's orders" He said scratching the back of his neck.

I sighed, "If he's trying to figure out my identity, he's probably not going to get it. I understand that your under your bosses orders, but can you ask him to cut me some slack? I haven't done anything to him."

"Yeah, I'll ask him."

"Thanks" I said before he swung off.

I sighed and put my head in my hands before checking my surroundings and contracting my suit. I walked home and went to sleep.

_Peter's POV_

I just finished talking to the mysterious Bluefire. I've had my own suspicions about her, but she was like a closed book and I couldn't find anything on her.

I wasn't going to lie to her, so I called Tony, "Hey, this is Peter"

"What's up, kid?"

"Bluefire caught me tailing her and asked me to back off, and that she still doesn't want to cause any harm" I said.

"We can do that, but I'm still going to try to figure out who she is, she could be a valuable asset to the team." Tony said.

"Yeah about that, she said you're probably not going to figure out her identity."

"Did she say why?" Tony asked.

"No, she was very vague."

"Okay, well Pepper is calling so I have to go, stay safe kid" Tony said before hanging up.

I decided to go on patrol for a bit before I heard screams from a distance. I quickly swung towards the ear-piercing sound and saw that the top of a building was on fire.

"Help!" Someone yelled out.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, coughing as I went through the building looking for survivors. I got a few out before returning to see part of the building collapse as a scream rang out. I hurriedly swung in and tried to find out where the scream came from before finding some type of recording device before blackness clouded my vision.

_Bella's POV_

I woke from my nap as I heard screams of Spider-Man's name outside the apartment.

I quickly put on my suit and ran outside to see a burning building collapsing in on itself. I went inside and started to spray water from my hands trying to see if anyone hadn't evacuated the building in time. After putting out the fire, I managed to find a red hand sticking out under a beam that had fallen down before lifting it and finding Spider-Man there. The suit was torn up with multiple burn marks and the body wearing it seemed to be unconscious as I carried it down the steps.

I looked around to see multiple ambulances piled with bodies, and no room for another, so I quickly ran down the street to Avengers Tower.

"Tony Stark!" I yelled, using my voice modifier in my suit making my voice louder.

A brunette man resembling the billionaire mentioned walked into the lobby asking sarcastically "What?" before his gaze landed on the body in my sore arms.

He quickly called for Medical before leaving me alone in the lobby.

* * *

Duh! Duh! Duh! What will happen next? Sorry I haven't posted in ages, I could make up tons of excuses but the truth is I just had no idea what to do next and I was just caught up in school. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
